On All Fronts
by Beyond Books
Summary: When the civil war starts brewing in America, Ares wants to insult the Romans one good time before the war starts. And what better way to do that than rape the Roman carrier herself, Lupa. Now Perseus is raised with Ares to be the best warrior ever, never know his past. Until one day that all changes. AU will eventually take place during The Titans Curse.


Location: Baghdad, Iraq

Time: April 15, 2006 07:56

Percy Jackson was not having a fun day. He was currently taking cover behind a smoking humvee with his teammates. There was Pvt. Tom O'Connel, who was driving the vehicle when it got hit. Now he was laying on the ground with a gaping wound in his side, sure to die of blood loss if they didn't get out of there. Then there was Pvt. David Maggins, the sniper of the group. He could hit a fly on a log of shit from a hundred yards away. Next was Lt. Patrick Carter, the leader and jackass of the group. The last team he led all got killed, which made Percy a little skeptical about the guy. Lastly but definitely not the least, Pvt. Megan Glass. She was the only female in the five man team, and the only one that managed to break down the walls that Percy tried so hard to hold up. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, and silky black hair. Though Percy would never admit it, he started having feeling for the girl- the only girl ever in his life so far. But that was about to change.

They were currently being pinned down by a group of insurgents in the middle of Baghdad. The Humvee had took a RPG to the engine, so until reinforcements arrived, they were surrounded.

Bullets pinged of the armored vehicle near Maggins head, causing him to curse out loud.

"We need to move," he shouted over the gunfire. ",the longer we stay here, the more likely we are to get killed!"

"What do you suppose we do?" Questioned Carter

"How the fuck should I know. Your the leader!"

Percy stayed silent as he reached into one of his many pockets in his bullet proof vest, and pulled out another clip for his M4A1. He spun and layed the gun on top of the hood of the vehicle, giving him cover for the gunfire. He pulled the trigger three times, before a bullet whizzed pass his face. The black sunglasses that he was wearing got clipped, causing them to break and fall off. Percy ducked back behind the Humvee and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

Percy turned his silver eyes (yes _silver _eyes) to Glass and nodded his head. He didn't say anything, he rarely did.

"Okay I have an idea, " Said Carter. ",You see that building at three o'clock? Glass, you get up on that M2 and give us cover fire. The rest of us will dash to the building and up to the second floor. When we get there, wait for us to cover you, then move."

Everyone nodded. It was an okay plan, the only problem was that Percy couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He didn't want to leave Megan behind, it dint feel right. Now Percy knew that she could handle herself, but the M2 wasn't the safest place to be in a firefight like this. It had almost no cover.

"Wait," said Megan. ",What about Tom, we can't leave him."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Percy, who was clearly the biggest out of the five- standing at 6'3 with a solid amount of muscle. Percy gave a quick nod, before getting into position. Carter, Maggins, and he popped up and gave Glass some cover fire as climbed through the interior of the Humvee, and through the roof where the gun was mounted. She pulled the bolt on the side of the gun, and let loose a wave of bullets.

"Move now!"

Percy grabbed O'Connel and flipped him over his shoulder. The three men dashed into the open and made there way to the building. They made it inside and climbed the stairs. They made it to the second floor and began breaking open windows.

Percy layed the soldier down and ran over to a window. He began firing into the sheets below at anything that moved. Maggins began picking off the insurgents now that he had better cover and a higher advantage. Carter's M249 sprayed the street, making the enemy dive for cover.

Percy watched as Megan climbed out of the Humvee and began sprinting to the building. She made it five steps, when suddenly a shot rang out louder than the rest. Percy's world seemed to slow down as he watched Megan pitch sideways. The bullet had entered the right side of her helmet, and exited the left. She dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Percy stumbled back as Maggins cursed loudly again. Percy felt unimaginable sadness, but suddenly it turned to rage. He was mad, no, _furious,_ at himself, the war, the world. Suddenly he felt something snap inside of him, as power coursed through his veins. He let out a growl, but it wasn't a human growl. This one was one of a animal. Maggins and Carter could only watch as Percy began to change.

"What the Fuck!"

Location: Unkown

Time: August 18, 1845

Lupa hate herself for letting it happen. Nine weeks ago, she let her guard down for a few seconds, and suddenly she was jumped and raped. If that wasn't bad enough, it was by a _Greek. _During that time, it had to be the greatest insult ever. A war was brewing, Greeks against Romans- North against South, which would lead to major losses. And to have been violated by a Greek god... It was embarrassing.

Now she was close to giving birth, and she didn't know what to do with the child. It would be the first child ever born that had both Greek and Roman blood. Lupa suddenly felt a pain in her stomach, and it began to glow a silver color. She had managed to get away from her pack before she began to show, but now the time to give birth was upon her.

Silently she dragged herself into a cave and layed down. A sharp pain caused her to flinch and whimper.

Ten minutes later, a black furred wolf was born, and Lupa was out of breath and covered in sweat. She pulled the baby close and began to lick it clean. Suddenly a flash from outside grabbed her attention. In walked father of the child, and the last man she wanted to see.

"Ares." Lupa growled.

The god chuckled. "Why so hostile love, I am only here for _my _son. The finest I ever sired."

Lupa contined to growl. "He is not your son, and he never will be. You can not have him."

Ares smiled evilly. "Is that so? So what would stop me from telling your pack about us. Or what about the gods, they would surely kill him before he gets older. Or maybe Artemis. You know how she feels about women who break their oaths."

Lupa was distraught. She wanted to keep her child, but her pride wouldn't let her. She would be the laughing stock of the century. Reluctantly, she handed over the baby.

Ares, still grinning, grabbed his son and held him close.

"You have chosen wisely." He said.

Then he tapped the newborns forehead, and a glow covered its body. When it cleared, the pup wasn't a pup anymore, but a human baby.

"As a tribute to my father, I shall name you Perseus. You will be raised to be the best warrior ever."

Perseus opened his eyes, showing off blood red irises, before they flickered and stabilized as a blazing silver color.

_'Only a child of war would have the eye color of something that could kill him' _thought Lupa.

"He will be raised by me until he is old enough to join the army. That is where he will truly be tested." Said Ares

Lupa did nothing but hang her head in shame. She probably just sentenced her only child to death.

"What about his wolf powers." She said.

"I have locked them away. He shall never know who his mother is. So until next time love." The war god winked and poofed away with Perseus, leaving Lupa to cry herself to sleep.


End file.
